


Be Together

by BrokenTourniquet



Series: SuperCorp Prompts [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, It's sad but gets a sort of happy ending, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenTourniquet/pseuds/BrokenTourniquet
Summary: datacupcake asked:6 with Supercorp please~ :36. “H-how long have you been standing there?”Prompt this was taken from: http://darktonic.tumblr.com/post/159817910725/fic-meme





	Be Together

**Author's Note:**

> http://darktonic.tumblr.com/
> 
> leave me prompts: http://darktonic.tumblr.com/ask

Lena Luthor had a problem.

It wasn't serious- except maybe it was? No one could really tell you if it was serious or not, that depended on exactly what Lena thought while she was in the action of actually doing it. It's confusing, and she knows it. Yet, could you expect her to not do it? Could you expect her to just sit or stand there with no expression whatsoever?

There's no way to it except bluntly to do it justice like it- like _she_ deserves.

Lillian Luthor was an _abusive_ woman. Perhaps not _always_ in the most physical of ways, but mentally and verbally? Lena could feel the words strike her with such an impact, sometimes she swore it hurt more than a hand to her cheek or boot to her stomach- she was sixteen and will never speak about how raised fists terrify her with anyone but those closest -but she was always guilt tripped. Told that because no hand or part of Lillian touched Lena it wasn't what she thought it was, that she was making it so much worse.

But if she thought about it? Starving a child, neglecting them, telling them physical bullying at school was well deserved- that on some level was physical.

She hates to think about it, but Lena's problem?

Years later, when she's not ten crying in her closet trying to stay quiet so Lillian can't actually find her before Lex get home when Lillian is behind bars and Lena runs L-Corp, like now-

Lena finds herself in the company of a blonde. She finds this fact after awhile terrifying.

At first, she thinks it's fun to tease and fluster her. The blonde keeps coming back.

Next, she thinks it's nice to have someone she can keep at a distance but will be a reoccurring theme. The blonde smiles brighter and scoots closer over time.

Again, she thinks maybe a friend, a best friend perhaps isn't so bad. Someone she can trust even if they don't trust her with a secret. The blonde, Kara, shows her explicit trust, the secret remaining unsaid as if she knows Lena knows.

Then, she thinks maybe red and blue aren't so bad as long as there was sunshine beneath it donning a smile that could brighten the world, _her world_. Kara shows up late one night in her suit with a grin and talks like she would if she wasn't a superhero, it surprises Lena but she recovers and takes the offer of a late night order of potstickers.

Lastly? Well, lastly, Lena Luthor thinks how freeing it is to finally feel love in her chest, a love she knows will not be used against her by the person it's aimed towards. Lena thinks about how okay she'll be with it being unrequited. Kara's smile flashes in front of her and she thinks maybe it's not so unrequited as she thinks it is.

The last thought, a revelation really, makes Lena cry. So she does, starting with a sob that surprises her at the suddenness as she stands in front of a full-length mirror, hands covering her eyes.

She cries because she can love. She does love. Lillian didn't take the ability away from her. She cries because if she fell for anyone it had to have been Kara. Precious sweet Kara who had no problem stepping in front of her to face down any intimidating and angry person just for her. Light Kara who's smile could make her smile for days at a time.

And oh god- she's so hopeless. She's never done this. She's never been in love like this.

Love has always been so toxic and suffocating, only to benefit others, to break her down. She feels like she's breathing for the first time.

She cries harder because, after all this time, she finally has fresh air to breathe. Properly breathe. It's so goddamn freeing.

Most of all, she cries because she loves Kara. She loves her so much, she realizes she has for awhile, that there's a warmth in her chest reserved just for her. No one else could touch it lest they are burnt by the flames.

"I love Kara," she mutters to herself as if she needs to make sure she understands what it means.

She understands.

"I love Kara Danvers. I-" She's stopped by what she see's as she looks back up into the mirror.

It causes her heart to constrict in fear, irrational fear that this is wrong of her. That maybe she won't actually feel the same.

There, over her shoulder in the mirror, she see's familiar cerulean eyes staring at her in shock and surprise. She finds Kara, tired, but there, shocked and froze to her spot. Her bag drops to the ground and Lena winces like it's a sign she's done something wrong. She'd forgotten for the moment she cried that she had given Kara a key, that she hadn't been into work today, that the blonde said she was coming over.

Should she hate herself?

"H-how long have you been standing there?" She asks, in an almost quiet voice.

"Long...enough," Kara replies in a soft voice.

Oh god, she's fucked up, hasn't she?

Her eyes fill with tears, her love is too much, or not enough- isn't it?

"I'm s-so sorry, Kara. Please," she begs, blinking back tears, "forgive me?" She begs. Begs. begs.

The response she doesn't expect is for the Kryptonian to suddenly be in front of her. Blue eyes full of nothing but affection and that emotion she doesn't want to name in case she's wrong.

She doesn't expect hands to find themselves in her hair. To find a pair of lips against her forehead. To find the actions making her cry harder _._

_Is she finally being accepted?_

She doesn't expect an arm to wrap around her neck and pull her in impossibly close. She thinks this is it, this will be the moment Kara finally breaks her and leaves. Doesn't everyone do that?

_Is it fair to think Kara would do the same?_

But Kara doesn't do that. She exudes warmth, lets it encompass Lena, to caress her heart and lift it so high it should be impossible. Kara wraps her up in nothing but love and affection it almost hurts because she's never had this before. _Never._

"Oh Lena," Kara speaks into Lena's hair, "I love you too. I love you."

Lena clutches her then, hard, and Kara allows her to cry into her shoulder. Kara just holds her and waits. Waits until she's able to focus on her voice before she continues.

"There is no lifetime in which I could love someone else. If you'll let me, I swear I won't let you go," it's Kara's turn to sound like she's begging. Perhaps she is.

"Forever?" It's a weak ask, she knows the answer to it.

_"Forever."_

"Promise?"

"I _promise_."

_She loves me._

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THESE GUYS AND EXPLORING LENAS EMOTIONAL PAST/PRESENT


End file.
